


Bird Song

by Pokibloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, College Student Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Heavy Angst, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Politics, Skater eren, Slow Burn, Smut, modern marley vs paradis au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokibloom/pseuds/Pokibloom
Summary: As an exchange student studying within a country hostile towards your own, it was hard enough to manoeuvre through your life without a glare of suspicion these days.And yet, after meeting him, discovering the crime he was accused of and the warm eyes that couldn't possibly be behind it.You were conflicted of what to choose between, your home or your heart.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Bittersweet goodbye

The summer heat was intensely bitter.

Too harsh, too bearing and yet it often didn't last long enough. You smiled softly whilst following behind your group slightly- the sound of their laughter raising your spirits within an instant. The Eldian province within Marley wasn't much, but it was home and you couldn't think of any place better to be, let alone anyone else better to be with. 

"Are you sure you want to leave for the year?" A girl with warm, tired eyes and slightly messy hair grinned as you took your places side by side on the worn down wall, looking out towards the ocean.

Pieck didn't want you to leave, this would be your last summer together for the next year before you partook in an exchange event at Shinshigania University across the sea in Paradis. None of your friends wanted you to leave, not just because they'd miss you- but because tensions between both of your countries had gradually been heightening within the recent years, talks of a Cold War was all that could be heard in the news.

Despite this, the experience was something you couldn't afford to miss out on. This was your home, where your heart was and yet, you didn't want to be chained to the Eldian province for your entire life. 

"I'm Sure." You smiled and ruffled her hair gently as you looked out to sea, the warm sunlight dancing upon the waves in bright splashes "It's not like I'm going away forever you know. It'll be over before you know it." 

She hummed softly in response and let out a large sigh, swinging her legs over the wall slightly whilst looking down at the harbour.

It was as busy as always, merchants bustling around; delivering imports or returning from fishing trips. Children laughed and played behind you - occasionally letting out a meek apology when accidentally bumping into one of the soldiers patrolling the harbour. 

It had only been recently that you'd noticed an increase of military personnel in the area, you were sure it was a response to the rising tensions but it meant that your friends who had opted for military enlistment instead of university studies were more available. 

You followed Pieck's eyes as they brightened and waved at the two figures slowly making their ways towards you, clad in grey army uniforms. Their faces were hard and yet their eyes were soft- it had been months since you'd seen the pair- military training was known to be beyond extensive especially for Eldian units who were usually pushed further due to having rumoured genetic aids in strength.

The man's cool composure broke into a warm smile as he approached you, his arms warmly extending and wrapping around your shoulders- squeezing the pair of you together tightly. Pieck's laugh was warm and melodic- the sleepy tone in her voice seemingly transmitting to pure joy as she placed her hand over the man's.

A content sigh left his lips followed by a small chuckle "Did you miss me?" He grinned, taking a seat next to another man with deep brown hair who had been contently sitting next to the pair of you in silence the entire time. 

"No." You hummed, a mischievous smile on your face.

"Really? You didn't even miss the meals I buy you?"

"Well now you didn't mention that part, of course I did."

"God, you never change huh?" Reiner chuckled and shook his head whilst looking down at his feet.

He glanced over briefly to the other man, his smile softening slightly as he patted him on the shoulder. Their eyes met and a brief look of sadness was exchanged- perhaps due to how long it had been since they had spoken.

Reiner hummed and looked down at the book the latter was holding, 'The Great Gatsby.' 

"How have your studies been going?" He asked- brushing a hand through his own soft blond hair that had been slightly bleached by the sunlight in recent months. 

A small shrug and an amused chuckle left the other man's lips as he shook his head, lifting the book up slightly to exaggerate how little of it he had truly read.

He shook his head softly and hummed, beginning to complain about the extent of work he's expected to do additionally to his set course and how he should never have decided to study English Literature. You didn't understand why he had in the first place, Bertholdt had never seemed like a bookworm and here was the proof- he could hardly sit still and focus on a book for more than 5 minutes- you were surprised he hadn't already dropped his major and switched onto another course, although his persistence would never let him.

The five of you sat in one of the more popular bars in the province, Annie headed over to the table with a round of drinks- she smiled sweetly, probably the first time you'd seen her smile like that in a while. She took her seat next to Pieck and gently pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail with a small sigh, her eyes darting to meet yours.

You tilted your head to the side slightly and smiled whilst taking a sip of your drink, the Eldian province was quiet a small yet tight knit community- everyone knew each other. That's why the thought of leaving rested fairly heavily upon your shoulders.

Your friends; Annie, Bertholdt, Pieck and Reiner were the people you held dearest to you, and knowing you'd hardly have contact with them for a year would be more than a challenge.

But you were tired of the moist, industrialised air that circulated around the city- the buildings that seemed mirrored each other on every corner, there was nothing unique about the province. You wanted something new, to wake up to birds chirping a different sound, maybe to inhale clear oxygen rather than the one with a metal tinge to it. 

That's why taking this exchange year was so important to you, you wanted to see something new and meet new people for once.

Paradis and Marley did not have the best relations over the recent years, tensions had gradually been rising as propaganda from either country had been increasing. You'd heard of how beautiful the birds sing in Paradis, how clear the sky was and despite being greatly discouraged due to heightening risk between countries this might be your last chance to try and witness the bird song.

Annie nudged you as she briefly checked the time on her phone "Something on your mind?" She asked, her tone stony yet there was a hint of compassion in her voice.

You smiled and shook your head "I was just thinking about something." 

Whilst tapping your fingers gently against your glass, your eyes searched the 4 others surrounding you. Their expressions all looking at you with a great endearment, and then a pang of loneliness hit your heart like a drum. 

"I...I'm really going to miss you guys, when I leave" The happiness in your tone cracked slightly your eyes becoming teary all of a sudden.

Almost immediately, Bertholdt shook his head and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. It was a little embarrassing to admit that you had always been a little sheltered- but your friends had babied you with the best intentions. It just made the realisation of saying goodbye a harder to bare.

Bertholdt gently squeezed your shoulders and hummed softly whilst taking a sip of the drink in his free hand. He exchanged an amused look with Pieck before cooing gently.

He'd always adored you like a little sister, your friendship had been strong far before you had met the other's in middle school. Of course, Bertholdt couldn't stand the idea of sending you on your own to a country on the verge of war with your own but he'd be damned if he tried to stop you.

His smile grew slightly as he placed the drink down on the table, letting out an exasperated sigh. Bertholdt hummed and squeezed your shoulder again "Oh come on, don't get all sappy on us now." He chuckled softly and moved his hand to ruffle your hair.

The bar itself by this point was bustling, roars of laughter and drunken cheers from each corner. It was a warm feeling - something that made you beyond grateful for having this community. There was a ruckus behind your table as a middle-aged man drunkenly sang, his footing unsteady and the five of you watched whilst he gradually fell to the floor- causing more eruptions of laughter.

"We'll miss you too, dumbass" Bertholdt hummed, his smile bright.

You looked up at him and smiled softly, you know that. The five of you had been as inseparable as you possibly could despite Reiner's time in the army and Annie's sponsored medical training for the same regiment. 

"And besides" Annie hummed, sitting forward a little- her face breaking into a sweet smile that mirrored Pieck's wholesome gaze "It's not like you're leaving us forever, you have no choice; you're staying in touch with us wether you like it or not" She teased.

She exchanged a knowing look with Reiner, encouraging him to speak up as Pieck being an extreme lightweight was already starting to doze off due to being a little tipsy. 

The blonde man cleared his throat and looked up at you "Bertholdt and I will help you pack everything up tomorrow morning anyway; don't worry about being left alone, we'll see you off at the airport"

For a moment, you were about to chirp up, assuming Reiner thought you couldn't handle moving away on your own. But you were grateful- you had to be, it was the last time you'd see them for a while.

However, at the same time; it felt nice, gaining some independence. Your friends meant the world to you and yet, they were overbearing and blatantly coddled you. Standing on your own two feet in a country you were unfamiliar with was something you simply had to do.

The walk back home through the now empty streets was quiet but comfortable. Reiner and Annie volunteered taking Pieck home since the poor girl could barely carry herself let alone walk in a straight line, leaving you and Bertholdt to walk home together for the last time in a while.

The back alleys never felt safe at night, Bertholdt lead you back by taking the pathway through the harbour for your own piece of mind. He looked sweet, as the moonlight gently illuminated his face, you'd often wondered if maybe you didn't have such a platonic relationship- you could fall for him. 

Bertholdt glanced over at you once, wearing only a thin jacket even whilst walking against the salty winds the sea blew into your side.

"Are you cold?"

"No." You shook your head. A lie.

"Are you sure you wan't to leave? You know how things have been getting worse politically..." 

His tone was soft, yet you picked up on the obvious worry. A small smile fell upon your lips.

"That's why I want to leave, it might be my last chance for a while." 

A small yet comfortable silence fell upon the two of you as you turned into one of the main streets. It was quite than usual, but you could still hear the odd group of voices pass you by here and there.

"I wan't to hear the birds sing." You hummed, looking up at him after a moment.

He frowned, tilting his head to the side "the birds?"

"Yes."

He couldn't understand your reasoning. Bertholdt thought your whole idea to partake in the exchange program was entirely stupid anyway considering the recent surge in hostility both nations held towards each other. 

As the two of you walked, his eyes shifted to the stars- so bright and clear. Marley had beautiful sights, in its own way, he couldn't understand your need to see more. Especially not for some damn birds.

You shoved your hands in the pockets of your jacket, humming a quiet tune to yourself whilst you walked. The further you headed into the province, the quieter the streets gradually became until you reached your own which was completely quiet. Even kicking a stone seemed like it would cause an echo.

Your dorm building was nothing special, it was fairly small but had just enough space to be homely. Bertholdt walked you to your door and yawned a little as he checked the time on his phone before shoving it back into the pockets of his jeans.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way up, you know" Leaning on the frame of your now open door that revealed a small room largely emptied out, you grinned with crossed arms.

He laughed quietly, not wanting to wake anyone and nodded "The least I could do, Reiner and I will be over a 7 to help with the last few things okay?" Bertholdt hummed in a quiet voice.

Suddenly, you felt sad. 

You would miss him, you knew that. And yet only now did it seem to truly hit you.

A small frown fell upon your face as you wrapped your arms around your best friend in a quick, yet tight embrace, before Bertholdt stepped back and waved a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

The night was continuing to progress and Bertholdt decided to take the short cut home from your dorm, it wasn't as safe- but it meant he'd make it home before midnight.

Well, that's what he wanted to think.

In the early hours of the morning, another man wandered through the back alleys, discreetly looking for the run down hotel that had allowed him to stay despite how suspicious he seemed upon first glance.

It was obvious he wasn't from here, not even from the Marleyan district- but it would be too scandalous to accuse him of being a traveler from Paradis. And so, no questions were asked.

The alley was dark and quiet, only sliver of light poured in the the entrance from the pathetic streetlight that occasionally flickered from time to time as could hardly be called a sufficient light source.

As he continued to walk, he made note of how unsettling the alley was. The walls gradually seemed to be closing in- cobwebs and abandoned crates used for storage that had been left with additional goods to rot in, the uneven floor so dangerous in the dark he wouldn't have been surprised if he'd tripped and injured himself on one of the many discarded items.

Overall, his trip had proved to be overwhelmingly disappointing. 

There seemed to be nothing of interest to him within the Eldian province, and the man he had been looking for all this time- was nowhere to be seen since the day he had arrived. 

By this point, the alley seemed endless, surely he must've taken a wrong turn.

And that's when it hit him. A strong, metallic taste ambushed his mouth. Blood. It was a scent he'd known far too well from the constant nosebleeds of his youth.

He ran.

Following the scent, gently tracing his hand across the jagged brick walls to steady himself and make sure he didn't stumble as he ran cautiously until an opening of light revealed a group of figures huddled around what looked like another.

His deep green eyes squinted he assessed the scene and pressed himself against the wall as not to be heard. However, his footing was not so fortunate- accidentally kicking a stone against the other wall, creating a large echoing sound.

Shit.

At that moment, 4 figures snapped their attention within the man’s direction. He covered his mouth to avoid making more noise but it was already too late.

A large, man, taller than him calmly made his way over to where the rock had echoed- scanning the area only took him less than a minute to notice the slightly younger man. His hand pressed against his mouth, his body against the wall. 

A wide sadistic grin spread across the taller’s face as he reached for him, dragging him over to the group.

His eyes darted to the shadow on the floor as he was restrained with both arms.

Lifeless eyes, a bloodied face and bodily positioning that seemed almost damn near impossible if he had been alive.

Bertholdt didn’t make it home. 

He lay, sprawled out defencelessly on the floor in front the other men, all seemingly far older than the victim.

He didn’t stand a chance.

“You.” A figure clad in all black stepped forward, addressing the restrained man who struggled in the grip of another “how much did you see?”

At first, he thought to lie. But it would make no difference.

Those green eyes locked onto an opening in the victims chest, watching as the pool of blood continued to grow.

Glancing back up to the man in black, he shook his head “Nothing. I was on my way to my hotel, I got lost and smelt blood on the way here. Pure curiosity.” 

His tone was blunt, emotionless. As if he wasn’t witnessing the aftermath of a murder.

It was entirely noticeable; his accent wasn’t native. The man clad in black raised his eyebrow in slight amusement, albeit impressed by this kid’s composure whilst partaking in a crime scene.

“You’re not from here are you?”

“No…sir.”

“The Marleyan district?”

“No.”

The man paused for a moment, his eyes flickering in pure delight towards his assailants before he took a step forward.

His dialect was more than obvious, no matter how hard he tried to soften it in order to save his ass just in case presenting as an Eldian would prevent these people from attacking him.

The man smirked a little as he looked him up and down before briefly glancing down at the lifeless body at his feet. 

“Paradis Island…by any chance?” He asked with an amused smile upon his face.

The latter nodded slowly, the men holding his arms tightening slightly. 

“Perfect, now listen closely.” He hummed and kicked the foot of Bertholdt’s lifeless body “You were on your way to meet someone. You ran into this man who mistook you for another and attacked you- you killed him in self-defence. We were on our way back to our business and found you on our way here. When we call the police- if you even think about running… you’ll end up just like him, got it?”

He almost couldn’t believe it, they were going to frame him.

He was going to be blamed for the murder of this poor man who he’d never met in his life- and because he was a resident of Paradis… all he would break loose.

“You can’t be serious-“

“Oh I’m beyond serious, although I should probably ask. Your name?”

He gritted his teeth slighty, there was no way of getting out of this situation.

“…Eren Yeager.” He spat, reluctant to give his identity. 

The man grinned and nodded to one of his accomplices who pulled out his phone and called the police- putting on an incredibly convincing panicked voice highlighting that there was a murder within the area.

The majority of the men disappeared as soon as they could in order to not bring attraction to themselves by restraining Eren in a large group. 

Eren was restrained almost immediately by the authorities, and the street that was silent moments ago came to life.

The community was small, everyone knew each other and now they all knew Eren Yeager- an intruder from Paradis, likely here to bring more tension between countries: had just murdered Bertholdt Hoover in cold blood.

That next morning felt incredibly slow.

Reiner as promised helped you bring your things to the airport- he tried his hardest to keep himself sane for you, but you could see in his eyes just how broken you were.

You didn’t want to leave, you were entirely in shock that you best friend had been murdered- but you couldn’t delay your flight, there was no option but to leave your morning friends behind. 

As you clutched your luggage tightly, the three of your friends stood before you. Their eyes were puffy and drained, the stress of losing Bertholdt and you was too much to handle.

Pieck fumbled with the her fingers for a moment before she ran to you, wrapping her arms around your neck tightly.

“Do you have to go..?” She asked, her voice broken and teary.

It pained you to nod slowly, your hands wrapping around her protectively.

“I don’t want to, I’m sorry…to leave you all like this”

Reiner let out a shaky sigh, placing his hand on Annie’s shoulder reassuringly- despite her cool image; it was obvious from her eyes she was hurting just as much as Pieck.

“Be careful, please.”

“I will.” You smiled and gently ruffled her hair, glancing over to Annie and Reiner briefly.

The speaker announced your flight was due for boarding, a heavy weight now resting on your shoulders.

You glanced over at Reiner, a weak smile shaking on your lips. 

“He’ll get what he deserved, right?”

Reiner nodded almost instantaneously “Even if he doesn’t get justice. That Eren, he won’t stand a chance once I get my hands on him.”

You nodded slowly, smiling slightly in relief as you picked up your luggage.

“I’ll miss you” A soft hum left your lips as you glanced over at Annie.

The blonder woman nodded and smiled softly “I know.”

With one last embrace, you boarded the plane- a nervous sigh leaving your lips.

Things would be different by the time you returned, and you were certain the university you were set to attend would be hostile towards you.

All you could hope was by the time you returned in the next year, that man- Eren Yeager- had been punished for what he’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first fic so it means a lot that you took the time out of your day <3  
> This chapter may be a little slow but it's necessary to get the story started hehe so I hope that's okay (sorry for killing Bertholdt off so quickly ;-;)
> 
> Please leave me a comment! It would really motivate me and also means a lot, thank you so much!


	2. Second Home

The flight was only 3 hours and yet it felt like years.

You felt sick, sitting in a cramped seat whilst everyone you had left behind returned home to mourn. Back home, you could only imagine what your friends were feeling- they were heartbroken with the idea you were even thinking of leaving and now it was just three…

Bertholdt was gone. 

It was hard to even think that when you returned home in the next year, his warm, safe smile wouldn’t be waiting for you.

The shock in itself made it hard to even assess what had really happened. You hadn’t mourned properly, not yet. 

Looking down upon the country that harboured supposed aggression and fear towards your own, you were hit with an unusual wave of tranquillity. The cities below seemed to be tight knit, but the homes appeared bright even from this distance in the sky.

As you landed and stepped out of the doors of the airport- a small smile fell upon your face.

The air was crisp, clean and you could smell the fresh flowers planted in colourful rows in front of the airport. Bright blue and clear, the sky itself glowed and unlike the bitter, exasperating heat that bore into your skin at home; the sunlight here was sweet.

Not too cold, but a comfortable heat.

‘Did you land safely?’ A message from Pieck had been sitting on your lock screen for the past hour as you took the bus and a couple of taxi’s to your accommodation for the year.

‘All safe, the guy next to me was a space-hogger though…’ You replied after thanking the taxi driver for dropping you off.

Pieck text you back almost immediately, like she’d been anticipating your reply.  
‘They’re doing an autopsy today.’

A hard lump grew in your throat, it was still hard for you to process and knowing your messy haired friend- she dealt with pain through expressing her emotions and talking about them. 

You didn’t want to hurt Pieck’s feelings, she needed you, but you didn’t want to talk about this right now- you couldn’t no matter how hard it hurt to ignore her.

‘I have to unpack, update me later. I hope you’re all doing okay.’

Being cold to the girl with the golden smile who couldn’t hurt a fly was hard, but you felt it necessary- your distraction was right in front of you and you planned to use it. It hurt to ignore Pieck, especially when it was obvious, she’d be spending her day sleeping the pain of but you were certain Annie would be there with her- despite the cold aura she gave off she couldn’t bear to leave either Pieck nor Reiner alone now there was only three.

The heavy burden of bottled-up grievance rested upon your shoulders as you closed your eyes and smiled, basking in the warm air whilst slowly walking along the riverbank. Shinshigania was situated a far more rural area of the city than you had initially expected; despite the buildings being close together there was a lot of greenery in the area. Despite the modern era, the city seemed to be remarkably dated, you wondered if that was due to your countries previous overbearing power on Paradis.

Years ago, before tensions had gradually settled your country had been notorious for it’s capture of Paradis during the war. And whilst it was ancient history, from time to time the affect showed as you walked through the town- noticing that the architecture within Shinshigania was a few decades behind Marleyan technology.

The cobblestone path was riddled with street markets left and right, your eyes met that of a slightly shorter male accompanied by another who seemed to be carrying a personality for the two of them due to his stony expression and their companion’s brightness. Averting his aged eyes, the expression was almost identical to Annie’s on a good day. 

The market was littered with different aromas, large shouts of bargains and deals, children playing in the street as they chased each other around a fountain in the middle of a small and beautifully aged square. That presented itself as a crossroads for the market.

Soft rattling of your suitcase was heard against the sidewalk as you made your way towards the accommodation and you felt a guilty sense of freedom tug at the burden on your shoulders, Paradis was beautiful- it hurt knowing this country had such a conflicted relationship with your own.

A part of you wondered if you would be stranded here in the near future if tensions were to crease. 

As you walked; from time to time you noticed a propaganda poster depicting your home as ‘the dictator that needs to be stopped,’ an uncomfortable knot tightened when you saw the posters- you felt like an outcast already in a country you’d only been in for a few hours. 

Despite the propaganda, you continued to explore the area around your dorm briefly before heading inside, you felt free- the thrill of independence was incomparable than anything you had ever felt back home. 

Back in Marley, dormitories were blended into the similar looking townhouses but your accommodation in Shinshigania looked beautiful.

The vast green space in front of the large, inviting building- barrels of flowers littered across the pathway that led up to the doors hundreds of freshmen were piling into with their luggage. 

Most notably, the people entering the building were accompanied by family- you remembered moving into your first dorm last year; Annie and Reiner helped you unpack and your organisation skills were heavily criticised due to how messily you’d packed.

This time, you were organised. But then again, this time you were also alone. For a moment, a twinge of loneliness rose in your chest as you carried your things towards the large staircase in the middle of the hall.

You hadn’t realised until the very last minute you’d be having a roommate this year- the dorm room was larger than your previous- two beds stationed on either side of the room, one side was already occupied with things not so neatly placed here and there.

They seemed to have been living in here a while considering the amount of ramen pots gradually stacked in the corner of their desk. As you took a seat on the bed that was significantly softer and cosier than the bed in your old dorm, a slightly taller girl emerged from the bathroom- too occupied with her phone to notice you at first.

She noticed your presence a moment later and jumped back slightly in surprise, feeling a little embarrassed the girl hadn’t noticed your presence any sooner. It was a little endearing, the way her eyes jumped slightly in surprise as she noticed you, mouth almost immediately pulling into a soft smile.

“Hi!” The girl hummed taking a seat next to you on your bed, she obviously wasn’t one for ice breakers- seeming to have a natural talent for making the other person in the conversation comfortable.

“You must be my roommate for the year..” she grinned, adjusting the small sliver septum piercing in her nose briefly before pulling her hair into a high ponytail “I’m Sasha, it’s nice to meet you!”

Sasha seemed to calm your nerves brilliantly, your posture relaxing as you sat and took her extended hand to shake, when first knowing you’d be having a roommate, it was terrifying to even think about how your bad-people-skills would be thrown into the spotlight. However, you oddly seemed to feel immediately comfortable with Sasha

“Nice to meet you too.”

Her eyebrow twitched slightly, noticing the difference in your accent- but she never seemed to mention it. 

“I’m guessing you’re not a freshman, you wouldn’t have been paired with me otherwise.”

You hummed and nodded, jumping up briefly to grab your luggage and haul it on it’s side in the middle of the small open floor space you shared with Sasha. 

“I’m on an exchange trip- this will be my only year here” Glancing up at her, she’d already made herself comfortable on your bed whilst watching you unpack.

Sasha grinned and looked down at you, her eyes wide and curious as you spoke, she hopped up briefly to grab a bag of half-finished chips before taking a comfortable seat again on your bed- humming happily to herself.

“I noticed your accent- where are you from?”

Her question was innocent, but you stiffened slightly, pausing in your tracks. Would it really be okay to tell her?

You were no longer in your home country; you were in a country that despised you. 

A country that you worried would gradually grow more suspicious of you and a country that had killed your best friend.

A slightly awkward laugh left your lips as you looked up at her, trying to search for any judgement in her doe-like eyes.

“Marley.”

Sasha’s eyes flashed a sense of surprise and mistrust for a moment, your heart sank a little when noticing. 

She cleared her throat and smiled “Oh..” the girl laughed a little awkwardly.

Sasha slid down from your bed, starting to help you unpack, her smile softened clearly realising you had noticed her shift in trust for a brief moment “sorry um- I hold nothing against you, my friend has just been caught up in something over there.”

Friend? Caught up? Her vague words confused you briefly.

“They have?” You asked, confused and slightly suspicious- especially after last night’s events.

She nodded slightly uncomfortably and shrugged it off, it was obvious she didn’t want to talk about it, so you had no right to pry.

Overall, Sasha seemed to hold no ill will towards you. The two of you finished setting up the rest of your dorm and she immediately offered to take you around the campus. 

She showed you around the entire place, introducing you to her friends Connie and Jean right away. The trio were an odd mix, Connie matched Sasha’s goofiness and Jean balanced the two with his playful charisma. They were sweet and didn’t seem to care that you were Marleyan despite the obvious alarm at first.

It was nice, you felt like maybe- the tension between your countries was entirely bullshit when getting to know them.

The campus itself was vibrant and peaceful, after the first few nights of adjusting to Paradis you made note of how early you had to get up to hear the bird’s sing. No matter how hard you tried to focus- you could never hear.

It was frustrating, when complaining to Sasha about how you’d been waiting each morning to hear them, she simply laughed and told you to be patient- as if they’d removed themselves from the campus for a brief while, probably to escape the Marleyans presence.

Classes were significantly different in Paradis than back home, it helped that your roommate happened to share the same history major as you and often broke assignments down that you were stuck on.

The support in Paradis was overwhelming so much so that you felt your Marleyan friend’s distancing themselves from you, as if they had noticed how you comfortable you had become over the past week. News of Bertholdt’s case seemed to be oddly censored in Paradis- you could only assume that was due to the main suspect of his case being Eldian. And when you would call Reiner or Pieck about it, for weeks they had been updating you with the bare minimum. It stung a little, knowing they were beginning to hide things- whether it was for your sake of mind or their mistrust, the last thing you had heard was of the finalised autopsy.

Bertholdt’s body was found mangled in the back alley on his way home, he had been beaten to death with a bullet to the chest as a final blow that didn’t make it to his heart but did burst a lung and even if he had survived the beating- there was no way he would’ve survived the puncture.

It hurt, knowing you wouldn’t be there for his funeral. As you sat at your desk, finalising an essay for your recent assignment on the history of Paradis’ foreign policy and political stability- you occasionally glanced to your phone, thinking about calling one of your friend’s.

You’d heard nothing of Eren Yeager, the main suspect of Betholdt’s case; perhaps he’d been dropped as a suspect- although you highly doubted it. The man had been found at the scene of the crime, blood all over his hands and clothes and the gun used to shoot Bertholdt had even been found at the scene- there was no way he wasn’t guilty. 

The thought of that face you’d seen on the news made your blood boil, if you could- you’d slap him as hard as you were physically able to make him feel the burning sensation of grief that had been slowly been overwhelming you the more you settled in. It was becoming harder and harder to not grieve but now wasn’t the time- not when Sasha could be back any minute from her classes.

As you wrapped up your essay, your phone buzzed with a message from Sasha.

‘ Hey, we’re meeting at the skate park- come hang out  ’ 

A slight frown fell upon your face as you hopped up from your seat to slip on a pair of sneakers and a grey hoodie before heading out of the door- you knew roughly where the skate park was as Sasha had showed it when she first showed you around the campus. 

‘ We? ‘

You replied with slight curiosity, you’d not met any of Sasha’s friends yet after all and were beyond curious as to know what they were like.

The skate park was situated at the back of the campus, you walked through the small field covered in morning dew that wet the hem of your pants as you made your way to the concreted area filled to the brim with ramps and bowls for skating.

It wasn’t necessarily too busy as you approached, music was playing, some students were skating and others were watching from the side or sitting on the ramps idly chatting as if there wasn’t a care in the world for anything else.

The girl with auburn hair glanced up as she noticed you approaching and waved, she swung her legs from one of the bowls occupied by someone currently lapping the inside and looked up at you with a bright smile her face- you noticed a slightly slimmer man with a buzzcut next to her glance between the two of you with curious eyes, but they held no malice.

“Take a seat” she hummed patting the spot next to her to which you quickly obliged “Jean hit us don’t worry.”

“I might if you get in my way again.”

A deep chuckle came from the man with slightly messy, dirty blonde hair that blew in the wind as he lapped the bowl- teasingly coming a little close to your feet as a warning shot.

Sasha rolled her eyes and nudged you “That’s Jean, just ignore him- he’s an asshole at best” she whispered loud enough to hear- causing a loud groan of disapproval from the man who had left the bowl momentarily only to drop in once again a few seconds later.

You smiled a little at him, he didn’t seem at all that bad and his skill on a skateboard was pretty impressive. He obviously noticed your eyes on him and obliged you with a slightly impressive kickflip.

The girl next to you scoffed and shook her head as she leant back a little, patting the head of the man at her side.

“This is connie” She hummed, glancing back over at the man with the buzzcut who’s eyes had softened after making note that you held no threat to him.

“Hey.” 

He grinned and sat forward a little- like Sasha, he skipped the icebreakers entirely and began asking you about your home. The girl had obviously told the two of them you were from Marley as some sort of warning- you had no idea what for

After he had rinsed you of almost everything he could learn without prying too much into your personal life, Jean chuckled and shook his head- cutting his shorter friend off from speaking again by making a stop just by his knees that hung over the sloping ramp. 

He picked up his board and leant against the sloping edge of the ramp a little, his eyes playful as he smiled “Come on dude, don’t interrogate her” the man chuckled before turning to look at you.

You smiled at him a little, unable to decipher what that look in his eyes meant.

“Can you ride?” he asked whilst holding up the board, his eyes were polite, but his tone reeked of obvious flirtatiousness.

A small laugh left your lips as you shook your head “god no.” 

“Do you want me to teach you?” Jean asked, his eyes now amused and far more obvious to his flirting.

Sasha and Connie smirked in amusement as they watched you cross your arms and tilt your head to the side a little whilst looking at the other man, who you could no longer tell if his flirting was out of irony or dead seriousness.

“I’ll have to turn you down this time- maybe if you shaved that mini beard a little” You tease, pointing to the slight stubble on his chin, causing Connie to scoff as Jean shook his head and laughed in amusement.

He made his way up the rest of the slope and stood up next to you- preparing to drop in again.

“I like you, Marley.” Jean grinned whilst dropping back in- his words quickly followed by a disapproving huff from Connie, who was obviously worried you’d take offense. 

You leant back slightly and swung your feet whilst watching Jean, oddly you took no offense at all- but rather you were more than happy to be referenced by your country. It was nice, rather than a fearmongering dictator that the Paradis government would deem you- Jean, Connie and Sasha saw you as a real and individual person who was no different from themselves. 

It felt nice, not feeling like an outsider was something you had feared greatly- but the trio in front of you almost made you feel at home.

Almost.

Jean’s phone buzzed in his back pocket, he paused by stopping at the ledge of the bowl to read the notification and his eyes immediately widening in shock, a small smirk forming upon his face as he slowly put his phone away.

He glanced to you briefly before turning to Connie and Sasha with a triumphant look.

The pair sat up, slowly being dragged out of their conversation with you to meet Jean’s eyes. Curiosity swam obviously in their own eyes, but also a hint of hopefulness and a contrasting flash a nerve. 

Whatever the news seemed to be, it obviously made Connie stiffen slightly- he flashed a glance at you briefly wondering if you should still be present right now.

The three of you watched in unison as Jean chuckled and slowly run a hand through his hair, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. He shoved his phone in his back pocket and grinned, although you couldn’t help but notice the man avoid your eyes as often as he could whilst letting out a deep sigh.

“Eren got bailed out.” 

His tone was triumphant, and you couldn’t help but notice Sasha choke on her water- eyes wide with shock.

“What? It’s been a week…”

“Ackerman’s got connections.” Jean hummed and shrugged slightly.

Your curiosity flourished. 

Hugging you knees, you looked up at Jean with an intrigued smile- pulling your hood up slightly to prevent the wind from getting in your way. 

Rather quickly, the sky had turned from warm and blue- to a deep, dismal grey. It had become much colder than you had expected, something not exactly comfortable to sit in when only wearing a thin, grey hoodie. 

A small sigh left your lips as you stretched, glancing between the three of them with a small, pathetically oblivious, smile.

“Who’s Eren?” You asked innocently, however the uncomfortable feeling settling in the cold air was now beyond obvious on their faces.

The silence was comical. 

Anyone passing by would’ve thought you’d just told someone that mourning over a lost loved one was a silly act judging by Connie’s uncomfortable shifting in his place. He exchanged a brief glance with Jean and visibly swallowed. 

“Eren was arrested last week, on suspicion of murder…” Connie treaded carefully, terrified you would become aware of what he was discussing.

And just as he feared- you did. 

The smile on your face dropped almost within an instant, replaced with a cold and lifeless stare. The hoodie you were wearing felt hot, almost suffocating, as you looked between the three your horror was more than obvious.

That vile man, who had killed your friend in cold blood…free?

“Him.” You started, your voice breaking slightly as you laughed “He’s a killer.”

Anger flared in Jean’s eyes at your words.

He took a step towards you, riled with anger as he pointed his finger accusingly. 

“Now you listen here, he’s done nothing of the sort. He was framed, he had to have been.”

You felt a mix of anger, hatred and pain slowly begin to boil within you at Jeans carless words. What the hell did he know? This stupid fucking ‘Eren’ had murdered your best friend with no reasoning, in cold blood.

Standing up and walking down the slope slightly to meet Jean, it was obvious how much taller he was than you- and yet you weren’t intimidated. Sasha opened her mouth to try and reason with you, but Connie pulled her back- shaking his head silently.

“No, you listen here.” Poking his chest, you mocked his tone “My best friend was murdered by that scum you’re defending, I never got to say goodbye to him and I might never even get to see his funeral if issues grow between this goddamn country and my own.”

Your voice was wavering and you choked on your words whilst glaring at the taller man in front of you, vision slightly clouded due to the tears welling in your eyes out of pure rage when hearing realising that your friend’s death had already been dismissed as a matter of non-important.

And god it hurt.

Connie noticed your hands shaking slightly out of rage, he frowned out of sympathy for you. The three had known Eren had been arrested for the murder of a young adult in the Eldian Province, but he’d had no idea the two of you were linked. Likewise, with Sasha, the two felt an immense sense of guilt for not having considered any possible relation between the two of you.

They watched as Jean blinked at you momentarily, possibly feeling a slight amount of remorse, before scoffing and shaking his head at you. 

“Are you that much of an idiot? It got pinned on him to cause even more political mess!” The man laughed in your face.

You winced slightly at that- no matter how plausible it sounded you couldn’t accept it.

Shaking your head and filled with rage, you gripped Jean’s slightly oversized black shirt, pulling him a little closer to you with a piercing gaze in your eye.

“You’re lying to save your pathetic friend’s sorry ass. Bertholdt had no enemies and there’d be no motive for anyone to kill him accept a lunatic like one of your people.”

You spat, a look of disgust upon your face only causing Jean to break into a wider smile.

Jean laughed and stepped back from you, his hands up in surrender. He looked up at the grey, clouding over sky and shook his head in amusement.

“This is brilliant, the dictator has made their verdict.” He chuckled, shooting a bullet right for you which left a slight sting when you were lowered to the level of your countries propaganda in his eyes.

“Jean, stop it-“ Connie tried to but in but was stopped by Jean lifting his finger to quiet him.

Jean shook his head and smiled “For a minute I didn’t think you’d be as callous as they say you people are in the news.” He hummed, patting your head condescendingly.

He had pushed your limit.

Anger surged through your body and boiled over like a kettle left on the stove for too long. You clenched your fists whilst gritting your teeth- looking into the condescending eyes of the taller man in front of you, whose ignorance only continued to rile you up.

Within an instant, you slapped him hard, leaving a bright red imprint of you hand on his cheek. 

“You know nothing.” You spat at the stunned man, still staring in the direction his face had been directed due to the force of your hand.

A few burning tears streamed down your cheeks as you climbed out of the bowl and marched away from the skate park. You hadn’t even mourned for your friend properly yet and now it felt like his case was being entirely dismissed. 

A stinging pain in your heart hurt, brain pounded violently against your skull, and it ached to even breathe as you marched back through the now groggy fields- on your way back to the main campus.

You felt like a fool for even thinking you could belong here, beneath everything they still viewed you as a dictator. Hell, you wouldn’t have been surprised if behind your back the majority of your classmates upheld the same view Jean had just spat in your face.

As you walked back to your dorm, you heard a quick pair of footsteps fall in step with yours- you assumed it was Sasha running to apologise so your time as roommates wouldn’t become awkward. And of course it wouldn’t, you didn’t hold anything against her- but you planned to avoid Jean for as long as you could.

The footsteps grew heavier until a heavy hand grasped your shoulder gently.

You glanced over at the figure and raised your eyebrow slightly when seeing Connie, slightly out of breath and Panting.

He shook his head and swallowed- eyes filled with remorse “Hey, Jean was really out of line back there I should’ve-“

“Don’t worry about it.” You cut him off with a stressed smile, allowing him to follow as you slowly continued your walk.

Connie bit his lip and sighed “I’m sorry for your loss…” he mumbled softly.

A small, amused sigh left your lips as you hummed in thanks as response. He seemed genuine but fidgety, as if he was unsure of how to react in this situation.

As the two of you walked in silence, Connie cleared his throat a little awkwardly and stopped. He looked at you with unreadable eyes, the same look he had given you before Jean started spouting about Eren’s bail.

“He’s still the main suspect.”

Connie started. Sighing softly, his posture relaxed as little as he looked at you before briefly turning to kick a stone along the cobblestone path when you would not meet his eyes.

Fidgeting with his hands again, a small grimace portrayed itself on his face “They’re sending him back, so the government don’t kick up a fuss about him being imprisoned there.”

“So, they’re just going to let him walk around as a free man?” You chuckled lifelessly whilst shooting Connie a brief glance of uncertainty. 

He seemed to notice your mistrusting look and sighed, running a hand over his extremely short hair, grabbing your hand to gently pull you over to the fountain. You sat down a little wearily and frowned, making sure there was some distance between you.

“He’s not going to be completely free; they’ll continue to have him under watch- returning to Campus is just a way of reducing tension.” He mumbled, empathy in his tone.

You chewed the inside of your lip, glaring sharply at a leaf that blew across the pavement before glancing up at Connie “So you’re telling me I’m gonna have to share a god damn campus with that vulgar being?” You asked, disgust in your tone.

The man winced but nodded slowly “I doubt he’ll be under watch or being questioned at every moment- why don’t you ask him what happened yourself?” 

Looking down at your hands, you paused for a moment and slowly nodded. What you wouldn’t love to give Eren a piece of your mind.

And god, you couldn’t wait to tell Reiner of how you’d avenged the death of your friend – when he answered your calls finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for 100 hits! I don't think you realise how much that means to me ;-; I honestly never thought anyone would read this so I'm super happy if even a few of you guys like it. Sorry that this chapter is a little slow, however- I felt it was necessary as we're about to kick off hehe, I hope you guys are as excited as I am!
> 
> Kudos and especially comments really motivate me and it means so much when I can see your thoughts so please leave them if you want to!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. The wrong admission

Sasha passed you her notes as the two of you left the lecture hall, it was obvious she’d been trying extra hard around you recently ever since Jean had blatantly disregarded your situation. 

He hadn’t spoken to you directly since, whilst Connie and Sasha had both been trying their hardest to console you- you were still mildly irritated by simply the sight of the arrogant male.

The sun shone through the large windows, illuminating the vast corridor of the sparsely decorated main hallway that complimented the ancient aura of your classroom. Unfortunately, the windows did nothing to protect from the sun’s heat, students lazed on the windowsill’s or groaned in complaint of the stifling heat as they passed you and your roommate by.

It was fairly crowded, but something you’d gotten used to. 

Sasha let out a small sigh as she stretched- her hands scrunching the oversized sleeves of her pink pullover as she yawned slightly. The girl brushed her chocolate locks out of her face as her gaze fell upon you, her smile softening when noticing the slight crease in your forehead- hinting at the deep thoughts you were obviously rushing through.

“Something on your mind?” Sasha asked, nudging your shoulder gently as you looked up from briefly reading over notes from your lecture on Paradis folklore.

She knew exactly what had been distracting you for the past week in reality, her guilty conscience just couldn’t let you take all of the tension and waiting on your already crushing-with-burden, meek shoulders. 

As you clenched your fists around your folders, your eyes fell down to the small yet iridescently beautiful ring on your index finger. Glinting slightly in the sunlight that bounced off of it, the ring your mother gave you years ago sat proudly on your skin. 

You didn’t know why you still wore it. Your relationship had never been strong with your estranged mother, and the ring itself which most likely cost the mad woman her life savings was simply a pity gift from the woman as an attempt to keep you in her life to leech off of before leaving for university.

However, you hadn’t messaged her since Pieck had begged you to one night when the two of you had been drinking yourselves silly- and even then her reply was entirely half hearted.

Disregarding the thoughts of your mother, you followed a very content Sasha- now with a pack of chips in hand- out of the old lecture hall, making your way towards the old courtyard.

Today was the hottest day in Shiganshina yet, the heat almost felt unbearable as you walked across the cobblestone courtyard- sun rays bouncing off your skin whilst walking.

The brunette took a seat against the stump of a large oak tree brooding over the courtyard and almost reaching past the aged buildings your lecture hall resided in. True to the outdated nature of the city, the campus buildings were tired and faded in the light of the sun- yet still seemed to carry a sweet, homely nature about them.

You took a seat next to Sasha and sighed, stretching your arms to meet the sun as you relaxed into the soft greenery of the grass next to the cobblestones of the courtyard.

“He comes back today right?” 

Sasha perked up slightly at the sound of your voice, she watched with curious eyes as you rested in a peaceful position next to her on the ground before slowly nodding.

It only felt right, at this point, that you confront Eren. After hearing so much about him- and how much Jean gushed about his innocence- his existence seemed to only anger you more and more as the days in Paradis passed by. 

The thing you wished to hear the most, the birds singing a soothing melody in the early hours of the morning, had still not come. 

Despite hours of waiting at the window of your shared dorm with Sasha, you hadn’t heard a single noise that you had longed for- it was beginning to become more irritating than the idea of being isolated in this country should tensions rise.

As you waited for the bird song in the early hours of the morning, your mind would cast back to Marley. 

Hours spent watching the sunrise with Pieck who struggled sleeping at night, watching as the seagulls in the harbour swooped over the fishermen setting up for the day. Oddly, that all felt like a distant memory now- you began to wonder if your friends in Marley were becoming cautious of you, wondering if you’d succumb to the propaganda that was even subtly displayed around campus.

The idea itself broke your heart slightly.

“I want to meet him.” You spoke, your voice firm as you sat up.

Sasha frowned slightly, she knew your situation and could only imagine the reason you wanted to talk to Eren wasn’t good.

“Are you sure about that..?” She asked, her voice soothing and sweet.

Nodding quickly, you pushed the thoughts of doubt your friends may hold for you aside and stood up- meeting the girl’s soft brown eyes with an unreadable look.

She sighed and slowly stood up, shoving the notes you had borrowed in her leather hunting bag with a soft hum. Sasha looked up at you and nodded, she hesitated at first- her eyes grew cautious, like she didn’t know whether to trust you or not in that moment. But the girl didn’t have it in her to deny taking you to him.

She knew you’d meet him eventually anyway.

The two of you walked through the campus grounds, passing the outdated buildings as you exited the main section of campus and headed to a dorm that was slightly older and out of sight. 

It was far less appealing to the eye and seemed to be hardly occupied as Sasha lead you through the older, almost ghostly accommodation. Her smile faltered slightly as she stopped in front of a seemingly decrepit, mahogany door- she couldn’t help but wonder if she was doing the right thing by bringing you here.

But regardless, your stubbornness would lead you to meet him anyway- despite her mental objections.

Sasha knocked on the door hesitantly, casting her eyes towards you briefly before she was met by another tall figure in the doorway. Jean’s smile was genuine as he met Sasha’s eyes, it took him almost a minute to notice you standing behind her- his lips faltered into a grimace that quickly shifted to a condescending smirk as your eyes met.

You glared slightly at him, having no time for his shit today- he wasn’t who you had come to chew out, that was for another day.

Sasha lead you into the seemingly cold dorm room- it was fairly empty upon first glance. The walls were bare, the desk and general surroundings so spotless you wouldn’t have believed it was even occupied if it hadn’t been for the beaten-up skateboard resting against the inside of the bleached desk, and the black, bass guitar sitting at the foot of the bed.

A man rested his head against the white walls, his eyes closed, clad in black. Admittedly, he seemed to be handsome- the strands of dark hair fallen from the small bun placed at the back of his head emphasised the sharpness of his jawline.

If he wasn’t a killer maybe you would’ve found him attractive.

The man opened his eyes slowly and looked up at you, bright emeralds bore into your skin as he stared- his gaze empty, but intrigued.

Clenching your jaw, you crossed your arms whilst glaring at him- despite his looks, he was still a killer.

Eren raised his eyebrow in slightly amusement as he watched you, he sat up slightly, stretching before resuming his place against the painfully bare walls.

“Can I help you with something?” He asked, his voice unamused, tone unreadable. 

Annoyance rushed through you as you watched how unbothered he was. From the corner of your eye- Sasha could be seen ushering Jean out of the room- leaving the two of you in utter silence.

You forced a stressed smile and nodding, deciding to take a seat at his desk, face the man who didn’t seem to have a care in the world. Studying him again, your eyes couldn’t help but land on the bulk around his ankle- flashing a faint red from time to time as the silence between you gradually grew suffocating.

Eren’s brow knitted together slightly, he followed your gaze and let out a slight, amused sigh in realisation.

“Is that the peak of your punishment?” You practically spat, crossing your legs in your seat whilst sending the man a glare so cold you could’ve sworn he shuddered slightly.

His emerald eyes glinted slightly in realisation, sitting forward slightly in fascination as Eren stared at you. An amused sigh left his lips as he stood up and shook his head- he towered over you, his entire demeanour was intimidating- the man must’ve stood at 6’1” at the least.

Eren grinned, raising his eyebrow slightly “Don’t tell me you believe all that bullshit.” He chuckled, shaking his head in almost disbelief.

You paused at his words, rage rushing through you as you met his bright, seemingly unaffected gaze.

How could he be so calm? Why was he so happy? You almost couldn’t believe how carefree Eren seemed to be in this situation.

“No. Don’t you tell me you don’t feel any remorse whatsoever for killing an innocent guy!” You raised your voice slightly, eyes piercing into his skin.

Just like that, his eyes seemed to widen in amusement. Eren sat up slowly from his slumped over position against the wall- leaving the cream and clearly unslept-in bed that seemed like it hadn’t been touched for mouths as he moved to meet your gaze. He was taller than you’d expected. Despite being a fairly average height; the man now standing perhaps a metre or so from you looked down slightly in order to meet your intense stare.

His features were hardened and unreadable, but you could sense the amusement seeping from him simply by watching the corner of his lips twitch occasionally into a half-smile.

Shoving your hands into your back pockets- you let out a subtly irritated sigh, studying his eyes for any sign of breakage. 

He drew a short breath, leaning closer to you slightly “It’s fascinating that you truly believe the lies they’re spreading.”

“What?” 

You paused, stepping back slightly in slight confusion.

“Oh, you don’t know? Or are you choosing not to realise?” His words were harsh, cutting through you like a cold blade “The guy was dead before I got to the scene, three dudes pinned it on me.”

Lies.

It must have been. 

As you glared into those bright emeralds that seemed into pierce your skin, his words were numbing. The lies Eren spat in your face were almost as plain as the dorm room he resided in- boring, and a pathetic excuse for a murderer to make.

You shook your head, clenching your fists slightly whilst looking up at him- watching as a small strand of hair fell from his now slightly loosened manbun. 

“You’re lying.”

Eren let out a small, excited chuckle as you spoke. The man took another step towards you, lightly pushing you until you were sitting back down in the cheap desk chair. You couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated- after all, you were now sitting before a killer, he could get rid of you at any minute.

You watched closely as he crouched down before you, his noticeably broad shoulders tensing slightly as he studied your much smaller form before him.

Eren nodded slowly “You don’t believe me? Fine.”

“When I got there, that guy was lying in a pool of his own blood, his face was so mangled if you showed me a picture of him now- I wouldn’t be able to tell you that was the guy, oh and by the way- it wouldn’t be my style to leave someone’s guts spilling…that’s just messy.”

His words were like a bullet to the heart. You couldn’t prevent the obvious shock from showing on your face as you stared with wide- lifeless eyes and mouth agape at the brunette with brilliant bone structure; who’s face showed nothing but pleasure at your reaction.

He leant closer, eyes bright with joy as he watched you shrink away slightly.

“If you have nothing else to say…get out.” Eren whispered, poison in his voice. 

-

His poison had seeped into your bloodstream as you lay awake at night. 

The ceiling of your dorm room was just as bare as the walls of his room, but right now seemed to contain a variety of fascinating stories that kept you awake despite the soft snoring across the room as Sasha was huddled in her pit of used clothes, she’d had no effort to clean up before heading to bed. 

You tossed slightly in your sleep, reaching for the book on your nightstand that had been occupying your thoughts in the early morning as you waited for the birds that never came. Romance literature was never something you were a particular about, in fact you’d never considered yourself much of an avid reader however Bertholdt had insisted you take something to read so you don’t keel over in your free time at Shiganshina uni.

Part of you suspected your friend just wanted you to read the books he was assigned in his literature course as the man himself hardly had the patience to read old literature, let alone take a whole degree based upon it.

You smiled to yourself softly as you held the heavy book in his hands- part of you had never understood why he’d even taken English Literature as a major in the first place but it was something you’d never really questioned until this moment.

As you opened the pages to the book he’d recommended; the linguistics in itself were confusing to read but the love story sprawled across the classic pages- felt timely and melancholic.

The more you read, the more you missed him, and those thoughts of grief slowly began to re-emerge as anger.

Anger at Eren’s amused eyes, the harshness of his voice, the lack of remorse upon his face as he bluntly told you the fate of your deceased friend. You hated him- far more than you could’ve ever imagined.

After reading a few chapters, you placed your book down and reached for your phone- almost immediately choosing his contact and calling the only person who would seem to understand how you felt right now.

“Hey.” You breathed quietly into the throne, snuggling under the covers of your college dorm bed and immersing in the comfort.

Reiner sat up slightly, his voice was groggy and raspy- evident of waking up abruptly to answer your call most likely out of worry, it was late after all. 

“Is everything okay..?” The blonde asked, his voice softer than usual as he ran a hand through his short hair.

You groaned a little as you stretched slightly, nodding subconsciously whilst trying to collect your thoughts.

“How are things going? Your voice was hesitant and you took a long pause- allowing silence to hang in the air between you “With the trial.”

Yet again, there was a brief pause across the line.

“People are beginning to talk, he was the treasurer’s son, you know…the government was bound to get involved at some point.”

There was an obvious bitterness to his voice, Reiner had always been brilliant at controlling his emotions, but this was something he had clearly been struggling for weeks trying to master.

“What does that mean? Do they think it was intentional?” You asked, brows knitting slightly as you brought your knees to your chest.

Across the room, Sasha stirred slightly amongst her pit of clothes- a sleepy groan left her lips reminding you to try and keep as quiet as humanly possible. You didn’t know if you could trust her when regarding the topic of Eren- judging by the way he had looked at her, it was obvious the two were close and whilst she had shown nothing but genuine politeness to you, it was obvious her true alliance lied with Eren.

After pausing momentarily to make sure the girl was truly asleep and not listening in, you let out a soft hum- pausing in thought.

“The rumour is, Bert was killed by that Paradis piece of shit in order to send a message to the government.” He paused to let out an exasperated sigh “You have no idea how worried I am about you getting stuck there if things get worse.”

A small, sleepy smile crept upon your lips as you listened to Reiner’s worries for you. You could only imagine how much he had heard especially as a soldier in the army- you were certain there was something the blonde was not telling you- but it was the sole reason he wanted you to come home.

His words were reassuring, despite living in Paradis- your friends still cared for you, they wanted you home. And you wished for nothing more than that. 

The subtle persuasions of trying to bring you home did nothing to convince you, not only did you want to finish your education- wiping that stupid smirk off of Eren’s face would be the highlight of your year if you got the privilege to do so. 

As the hours passed, you continued to lie wide awake staring at the ceiling of your dorm- listening to Sasha’s soft mumbles of nothingness as she slept- occasionally causing you to jump out of worry that the girl was about to fall off her bed. 

You hugged your blanket close to your chest and glanced towards the window- noticing the slight hint of sunlight slowing peeking past the corner of the soft, cream curtains. Pushing them back, the soft haze of sunrise slowly filled the room- highlighting each space your roommate hadn’t managed to place an empty ramen cup or packet of some sorts.

The campus itself looked beautiful when highlighted by the soft rays of morning light. A flock of birds flew past your window, settling upon the roof of another accommodation building across from your own. Their colours were far more vibrant than any Marleyan dove- a concoction of soft oranges complimented by a deep blue that reminded you of the harbour back home. 

They were unusual, and anticipation gradually swelled in your heart- waiting for the melancholy song you’d heard rumours of back home. The song that had been your entire initial motivation to move to a whole other damn nation that gradually was beginning to isolate you as they learnt more of Eren’s accusal.

You waited.

But still, the song never came. Another night maybe.

Unfortunately, the few hours of sleep you’d managed to obtain were utterly disrupted by Sasha violently shaking you awake. Her bright eyes peered down at you as she shook you before forcing a roll of bread into your hands that had previously been tucked comfortably underneath the thin yet cloud-like pillow. 

“What?”

You grumbled in an almost incomprehensible tone, tempted to nuzzle into the bread roll itself and fall back into slumber.

“Haven’t you seen the news?”

“No? I don’t wake up at ungodly hours to have first serves at breakfast unlike a certain someone.”

Sasha giggled softly, taking no notice to your begrudged hiss.

The brunette reached for her cluttered night stand that was drowned in an array of ramen cups and textbooks, she fished through her things in quest of her phone. 

A small hum of satisfaction left her lips as she found it, proudly presenting you with a news article that was hardly readable due to the proximity of her phone to your face- sometimes you wondered wether this girl had any true idea of what personal space really was.

Narrowing your eyes slightly, you snatched the phone from Sasha’s hand. Curling up back underneath the blankets of your bed, allowing the knees to kiss your chest as you read the article;

‘Marleyan crisis; The political scam accusing a 19 year-old Shiganshinian resident of first Degree murder.

Three weeks ago, the body of 20 year-old Bertolt Hoover was discovered in the Eldian Province- the accused a 19 Year-old resident of Shiganshina who happened to be staying within the area.

The 19 Year-old was returned to Paradis this week after being held captive against governmental agreements for two weeks for private questioning. Currently, the name of the victim remains unknown however the government suspects this accusation was a planned scheme from Marleyan revolutionists in an attempt to re-ignite tensions.

If this guess was correct, revolutionists seemingly are in favour- Paradis is officially closing it’s border until the end of the trial due to the political status of the Marleyan victim.  
The first trial is due to start next month.’

Reiner’s comforts seemed like pure irony, even comedy as you read the article- there seemed to be no way to return home now, not even for Bertolt’s funeral. Your grip tensed around Sasha’s phone, out of the corner of the eye- a soft look of concern was obvious upon her face.

She reached out hesitantly to gently pat your head, a pitiful smile upon her face. 

It was a meaningful gesture, yet felt entirely pitiful.

“What the hell do I do now?” You scoffed, looking back up at the woman with unreadable eyes.

Bright sunlight poured into the dorm through your window and bounced off of the lightly coloured optimistic walls, attacking your sleep-deprived eyes with vicious rays that made you want to retreat back under the covers and back into the darkness of the night. Back to the comfort of Reiner’s words. Back to the opportunity to go home. 

You searched for an answer in Sasha’s eyes, yet received nothing. 

And whilst you hated to admit it; you knew you’d need to find out the truth from Eren in order to garner some sort of peace.

If he truly wasn’t the brutal killer you believed him to be, that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry I didn't update last week, I had a lot of work to do ;-;
> 
> So, Reader's stranded in Paradis, and Eren's back in town- do you think the two will grow to get along? Or will Reader always see Eren as a disgrace?
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments really motivate me and it means a lot to me to get your thoughts <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Marley

All Eren could see was Red.

Within the dark alleyway, there had been no opportunity to run- stranded and cornered by these 3 ambiguous men who had committed a murder against a supposedly innocent man only to dump the blame on him. 

Considering his options his chances of success were incredibly slim. He could try to fight off the three men who seemed to have similar builds to himself, certain he’d be able to take on at least two- but the man was aware they’d already called the police- now putting on a frantic act in order to gain the trust of the police once they arrived.

As a few strands of hair gently fell from the bun that pulled back his hair; he was rammed helplessly into the harsh, uneven cobblestone flooring of the thin alleyway. His face was forcefully pushed against the flooring as he was restrained, the man grimaced slightly as he made contact with the pool of blood gradually expanding from the lifeless corpse now inches away from his face.

A metallic taste attacked his nostrils as he attempted to look over his shoulder, watching the officers on scene restrain him. Once this was noticed his head was quickly rammed back down onto the ground. Eren winced in pain slightly, knowing his cheek would bruise tomorrow- however the pooling blood that gradually expanded gave some sort of morbid cushioning to his fall.

Restrained, carried out like a dog on display- Eren was shoved into the police car submerged within the pitch black of night. Bertolt’s blood dripped from his face, the man looked guilty. Even he knew that. 

The police station itself was far more impressive than any he’d frequented back in Paradis due to a habit of reckless driving when he’d first gotten his licence. As he was shoved through the wide hallway at a spiteful force, all eyes were on the foreigner. 'That piece of shit', Eren heard an officer mutter underneath his breath as they locked eyes for a brief moment, their eyes were deadly- their aged yet vicious gaze was on the offence and ready to attack should he even move a muscle.

Shit. 

He hadn’t realised how hostile Marley truly was towards Paradis until this very moment. No questions were asked as Eren was thrown head first into a dingy cell that attacked his lungs with a thick must that stenched like what he could only imagine Bertolt’s rotting corpse soon possess.

“Fuck. Eren spat through gritted teeth, wincing slightly as he stood up.

The cell was small, he could easily go insane in a place like this. 

Allowing his hair to leave the tight bun that kept the deep brunette locks from clouding his vision- the man took a seat against the furtherest wall from the door, making note of the slightly damp floor with a slight grimace. How the hell was he going to get out? Not only had he been arrested as soon as the authorities had laid eyes upon him, they hadn’t even offered him the option of a lawyer, anything, feeling stranded was an understatement.

Eren’s life had been hardly that of anything considerably interesting up until this point. Average grades, a few run-ins with police due to a mix of alcohol and reckless driving and an overbearing best friend who always seemed to look at him with eyes that screamed something more than just friends. There had never been anything that interesting about his life.

But as he sat; head pressed against the cold wall that was mildly damp, for some reason he’d rather not discover, the brunette counted the day’s that past and couldn’t fully grasp the irony of the situation.

Pure irony.

A classic case of wrong place wrong time, taking that shortcut now seemed to be the stupidest idea he’d had since flirting with Jean’s mom for an extra serving of her famous home roast. The only reason he’d taken the trip in the first place was for the hope in meeting an estranged family member that Eren had no idea even truly existed. 

As the days passed, Eren was starting to believe this bullshit excuse for a justice system had forgotten about him. No one had come to even offer him legal options or any sort of interrogation. Not to mention he was starving, within the three days of confinement Eren had been blessed with a few slices on stale bread and the occasional class of painfully stale water- it was almost laughable how three days of pity has sent him into utter hopelessness. 

For the last three days, Eren occupied his time with staring up at the moulding ceiling and contemplating which of his friends was the most attractive. Naturally his mind went to Mikasa but something gave him the idea that she’d probably be a little too all for that idea then he would like.

Whilst trying to decide between Mikasa or Historia fro the 3rd time this hour, the door to his cell was abruptly opened, revealing a spiteful guard with rabid eyes. The guard marched towards Eren’s comfortable spot on the hardened floor, eyeing him closely.

“Don’t make any hard work of this.” The guard spat as he ripped Eren from his seat by the handcuffs, violently lurching the man forwards and out of his cell.

“Tch, as if I had a choice in the first place.” Eren grumbled, wincing slightly as the guard slowly sunk his nails into the man’s shoulder.

He was shoved into an interrogation room at the end of the hall, thank fuck the cowards finally got off their asses Eren thought as he was lead towards the singular desk in the middle of the bland room- the bareness reminded him of those incessant crime dramas Armin would watch in his free time before classes. 

The room was cold. Something felt off. 

No one had come to interrogate or even question Eren, something that had always felt suspicious considering he was the main suspect in the goddamn murder investigation. 

As the door opened, to Eren’s surprise he was met with a pair who looked like they hadn’t slept a wink in weeks. He couldn’t help but let his lips curve slightly in amusement, these people hardly looked like investigators- let alone cops entirely.

The man watched closely, eyes squinting in warning as he watched the duo take a seat in front of him- they seemed to be entirely polar opposites upon first glance, it was almost comical. A tall, warrior-looking blonde with a hardened face accompanied by a little raven-haired girl who’s eyes gradually drooped like she was about to doze off every other minute. 

Her smile was lazy, but something about her reminded him of Mikasa. Most likely the way she leant against the blonde slightly whilst watching him. 

Eren sat up slightly in his seat, his hands still cuffed- there was nothing really he could do to get out of the situation.

“I’m gonna get straight to the point.” The blonde sighed, his voice calm yet his body language tense and on the offence. 

His companion nudged him in the side gently, whispering something about manners before sitting forward slightly as she looked Eren directly in the eye, her expression gormless.  
“Pieck.”

She hummed whilst pointing to her chest, her voice much softer and sultry than he had expected. Her eyes turned to her companion, now poking a finger at his shoulder.

“Reiner.”

Pieck and Reiner huh? Well now he was certain the pair weren’t interrogators- there’s no way a cop would give away their name like that. And besides, whilst Reiner looked like he’d been through hell and back- the woman next to him looked at least Eren’s age. His brow knit together slightly in confusion whilst watching the two.

“Why am I here?” Eren asked, his voice cold yet did nothing to mask the genuine confusion in his voice. 

The blonde chuckled slightly, leaning forward as he shook his head in amusement. His gaze turned cold, piercing daggers through Eren’s pale skin like paper.

“Why are you here? Are you insane or do just have no remorse?”

“Reiner, we can’t be too loud…we’re not supposed to be here.” The soft tone of Pieck’s voice mumbled as she stared blankly at the desk.

He stood, towering over Eren as he sat staring up at him with pure confusion. Reiner walked around the bare, white desk to peer over the brunette’s form. There was a sense of malice in his eyes, but also pain- this was a man not thinking clearly. His thoughts spilled from his body language, portraying just how truly unhinged he seemed. 

“I have one question.” He began once again, calmly “Why did you murder my best friend?”

Realisation hit Eren like a brick. He didn’t have time to think before his cheek was greeted by the fist of the enraged Reiner whose eyes seemed to be burning a terrifying fury in their irises. 

He was sent flying backwards off of the chair, into the back of the bare white wall of the interrogation wall. Hands cuffed behind his back, there was no way Eren would have a fair chance when assessing the situation. As he spat a clot of blood that had gradually formed in his mouth- he looked to the desk. The woman was half-a-fucking-sleep, head gently cradled in her hand as her eyes fought the comfort of darkness whilst watching the scene play out.

Jesus Christ, this was too good to be true.

He looked up at the man standing by his now abandoned chair and shook his head in amusement, scoffing at the situation that seemed to be unimaginable. This wasn’t a goddamn movie after all, who the hell did this Reiner thing he was?

“I didn’t kill him.” Eren spat matter of factly, his emerald eyes mirroring the venom being pierced into his skin “The guy was dead when I got there, it got pinned on me because I was in the wrong place at the wrong fucking time.” 

Silence filled the room. 

Tension clawed at the walls, desperate to break. Reiner was taken aback, his eyes filled with genuine surprise as he glanced to Pieck who’s own eyes sported slight confusion.

“I really don’t appreciate being lied to.” He warned, slowly approaching Eren’s spot on the floor.

“I’m not lying, what motive would I have?”

“You’re a devil. That’s your goddamn motive, being a Paradis Swine- you wanted to make things worse, didn’t you?

What? 

Utter confusion plastered Eren’s face, the look now becoming insufferable to Reiner himself. He scoffed and slowly crouched down in front of the brunette- placing a finger underneath his chin, he forced Eren to hold his gaze.

“You knew Bertolt’s position didn’t you? His family? What. Were you sent here to cause a riot?” 

His voice was shaking slightly, the grip on Eren’s chin tightening at an uncomfortable rate.

Looking around the room, there was no way he could run. Not when he had no idea how strong the girl was and the clearly unstable blonde would be more than obliged to beat him down at the nearest opportunity. 

Eren let out a short, annoyed sigh. He slumped against the wall and hummed in thought as his eyes slowly made their way to meet Reiner’s once again.

Fury, hurt, rage. All hidden behind a glazed stare, watching him closely for any response. In truth, Eren couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the pair. The guy who was murdered- Bert or whatever his name was- had obviously meant an immense amount to the two of them. He understood their pain, and acknowledged that they had every right to be upset.

However, they had the wrong fucking guy.

“Look.” Eren started, his tone less defensive- almost empathetic “I’m sorry for your loss, I really am. But you’ve got the wrong guy. And instead of looking for who really killed your friend, you’re wasting your time here trying to get some answers you’re never gonna find? Not a great start.”

The man yanked slightly at his restraints, testing to see if he could possibly get out of them should he need to. As the cold metal tugged and gradually cut into his skin, it didn’t seem likely. He watched the patience gradually wither from Reiner’s eyes, his whole body tensing- fists clenching at his sides.

Reiner raised his eyebrow and spat in amusement, erupting into a loud, tortured laugh “You expect me to believe that??”  
“He’s lying.” Pieck mumbled, her head now resting against the desk ask she watched the scene unfold.

That was the only confirmation Reiner seemed to need, like one of his majors granting him permission to execute a mission. 

His fist surged into Eren’s gut, selfishly stealing the air from his lungs. The brunette hardly had time to gasp for air as a heavy boot connected with his lower abdomen, crushing him to the floor in a harsh manner. Eren was certain this man was out to kill him.

Gasping for breath, he tugged at the handcuffs that prevented him from putting up a fair fight. The man channelled his weight into his right leg, launching a kick into Reiner’s groin with all his might from the pathetic position the man took on the floor. 

The blonde stepped back slightly, wincing in pain and a small, sultry giggle erupted from the table. Eren didn’t waste the opportunity, he got to his feet after a moment of struggling to find balance with his arms out of commission. The man lurched forward with another kick, and yet to his horror- Reiner seemed to avoid his advance with ease.

He watched with eyes wide in horror as the blonde grabbed his still-airborn-leg, twisting it with almost inhumane strength that caused Eren to yell out in a stifled cry. Reiner’s eyes twinkled slightly under the singular harsh light bulb with no covering that added to the bland atmosphere of the previously spotless room that now was lightly decorated with Eren’s blood here and there. 

Mercilessly, he was shoved backwards. At the last minute Reiner switched from the grasp upon his leg, opting for his neck in a bloodthirsty charge- his eyes were wide and uncontrollable as he smashed Eren’s form onto the hardened fall. 

Air escaped his lungs at an impressive rate, he struggled to retain any breath- airways being cut off by Reiner’s murderous grip.

His vision grew blurry gradually, succumbing to dizziness this truly was not the way Eren had suspected to die. If anything he had assumed it would be in a car accident thanks to his habit of reckless driving. 

To his left, a small shuffle could be heard gradually growing closer. Pieck gently patted Reiner’s head and took a seat next to him on the cold floor of the interrogation room.

“We need him alive.” She hummed in that silky tone of hers, gently extending an arm to to remove Reiner’s grip from his neck.

To his surprise, the blonde easily allowed her to do so. Eren was left with wide, bloodshot eyes- spluttering and gasping for air as he looked up at the two with concerned yet intrigued eyes.

They were interesting, he had to admit. 

Pieck smiled a little, bringing her knees into her chest as she watched Eren with a slight smile. She seemed kind, under a different circumstance, Eren was certain the woman in front of him would’ve been someone of interest.  
The girl tilted her head to the side, a curious look in her wide eyes. She leant forward a little, earning a cautious look from her companion in the process.

“Where are you from?” She asked, her voice didn’t hold an inch of kindness and yet it was disturbingly soothing.

Eren hesitated momentarily, he was conscious that the two had cornered him and his restraints further caused a disadvantage. Looking between the two- he figured there was really nothing more they could do other than killing, and judging by the hesitant yet aggressive look the two shared; that situation wasn’t the most desirable.

He looked down at the dark flooring, considering his options. There was nothing to lose. After all, what good would it do if they knew his origin or not.

“Maria District.” Eren began, shrugging off Reiner’s firm grip that seemed to be some sort of intimidation tactic. 

“Shiganshina.”

Just like that, a layer of ice froze over the pair. Their eyes shifting from frenzied anger to protective fear.

Pieck had always been a smart cookie, so of course she had been eavesdropping on the possible on news of Bertolt’s case and your departure from Marley. She sat up straight, reminding Eren of times when he had been disciplined as a child, her eyes wide in realisation.

He almost couldn’t process how quickly she stood, rushing out of the room almost quicker than the brunette had time to process. Similarly, Reiner stood dumbfounded. He stared longingly at a section of the wall just past Eren’s disheveled locks, the man let out a shaky chuckle- his glance slowly returning to meet Eren’s eyes.

“We only had a moment to meet with you before they arrive.” Reiner hissed, leaning forward slightly as he lowered his tone, allowing Eren no room to leave his gaze.

“Whenever you get back, I’m telling you now if you even go near her, I’ll have no mercy when we meet again.” He continued. 

The name he mentioned paused on Eren’s tongue briefly, it was entirely foreign- he had no idea who you even were…why did he have to actively avoid you when you were so insignificant?

Eren glared at Reiner, watching him slowly retreat after the raven-haired girl had called for him. The two exchanged an unnerving look as they left the scene, abandoning the brunette on the floor of the investigation floor.

No one seemed to come for him for a while, whilst he expected the same guard to return him to his cell he was seemingly now abandoned in the corner of the investigation room. 

He waited in silence, anticipating something he wasn’t quite sure of. The man rested his head against the against the walls of the investigation room, wondering what his friends were doing at home.

It was fresher’s week back at the university.

By now, Jean most likely would have scouted out any ‘new meat’ of interest like he’d boasting about for week’s much to both Sasha and Connie’s irritation. The twin-like pair themselves were both set to have new roommates and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for ever had to put up with Sasha’s insufferable food habits and the lack of cleanliness she possessed when it came to cleaning up the used dishes and empty packets sprawled throughout her dorm. 

His mind cast to his two closest friends, Armin and Mikasa. The two had been unsupportive of his decision to search for his supposed estranged brother in the first place and he was all the more certain that the two were in worried fits right now after not hearing anything for the last three days.

If not, he could only imagine Armin either with his head buried in a book or another true crime podcast whilst Mikasa was badgering that damn uncle of hers to do something about Eren’s absence. He loved her like a little sister, but god could she be pushy.

Footsteps echoed down the empty hallway outside of the interrogation room, two pairs it seemed. The man assumed Reiner and Pieck were returning, or maybe two guards to escort him back to his cell.

Therefore, as the pair of footsteps entered the room, utter shock arose upon his face when seeing the owner.

“You look like shit.” The shorter man scoffed in disgust as he looked at the bloody mess Eren’s face had been made into, curtesy of Reiner.

He sat up with surprised eyes, watching as the other male took a seat in the place Pieck had sat dozing off previously.

The guard that had followed the scowling male into the room hoisted Eren’s body back up onto the chair he had previously sat in, his eyes wide as he watched his company glare slightly in disapproval at the blood splattered in the corner where Eren was previously positioned.

“Levi?” Eren whispered, sitting forward in surprise “What are you doing here?”

“Getting out you of here is what.” He replied in a fairly blunt tone.

“How the hell did you even know I was here, I haven’t had contact with any-“

“Firstly,” Levi started, straightening his posture slightly “your little stunt has been all over the news, you haven’t been named but everyone knows it was one of us.”

Eren’s body tensed at that.

He shook his head firmly as he leant forward, wanting to slam his cuffed hands on the desk in front of him.  
“I didn’t do it, you know I-“

Levi held his hand up to stop him from speaking, closing his eyes as he exhaled deeply in frustration.

The man shook his head and glanced to the guard standing by the door, eyeing them both with a furious eye before meeting Eren’s curious emerald eyes once again.

“Secondly.” He continued his original statement “That runt of mine wouldn’t shut up about your wellbeing.”

Of course it would be Mikasa. Sometimes Eren was incredibly thankful for his friend’s loyalty and her uncles connections as a renowned lawyer back in Paradis.

Levi cleared his throat and placed a leather briefcase on the table, worn with experience of the many cases the Ackerman had won. He was renowned for being an excellent lawyer back home, one someone of Eren’s standing could usually never afford did he not have the circumstances Mikasa so graciously provided him. 

The man gathered a few papers, spreading them out neatly in front in him before he began.

“The government wants you dead, but they also want you out.” He hummed, his voice far sterner than usual- it sent a chill down Eren’s spine.

The brunette nodded slowly, tilting his head in an attempt to read the paper’s placed in front of his attorney.

“I’ve heard talk, the guy was the treasurer’s son” Eren hummed, catching the way Levi’s body tensed in discomfort.

He shook his head in slight irritant, tapping his fingers slowly against the surface- the room so bare that the noise from his fingers gently echoed within the room. Levi mumbled something about this being no good as he searched for the correct document, a satisfied hum leaving his lips upon the discovery.

Levi looked up at Eren once again, his eyes harsh, cold and focused. 

“It’s a tight situation, but we’ve come to an agreement to send you back to Paradis on campus arrest.” The man hummed, his voice unwavering “You’ll be tracked, banned from leaving the campus and continuously questioned whilst the case is open.”

“That’s insane. You really expect me to abide by that?” Eren scoffed, his eyes wide in disbelief.

“If you value your life and the political situation in your goddamn country- yes.” Levi spat back, at this point he had no idea why his brilliantly capable niece was so adamant on looking after this runt.

A deep sigh left Eren, his body slumped back into his seat, the man listened as Levi detailed how he would be expected to travel back to Marley when called to trial and was not to tell anyone untrusted of his accusations until the case had been adjourned.  
The brunette glanced to the guard momentarily, noticing how distant and uncomfortable he had become. 

Of course, the violent and aggressive reputation of Paradis “devils” seemed to proceed both Jeager and Ackerman. Paradis was known to be enemies, and Eren’s accusation of murder seemed to paint the two of them in the light of their ancestors, merciless and torturous villains.

Levi continued to explain details to Eren throughout his visit. As soon as the man bid him goodbye and good luck with surviving the hell-whole of a cell he was confined to- Levi assured Eren he’d be back to collect him (even if it wasn’t through his own wishes).

As he was forcefully dragged back to his cell, the guard who had been waiting in his cell seemed entirely eager to get rid of Eren whose presence had been making him more and more uncomfortable.

The violent, forceful kick into his cell oddly felt far more cushioned than the first time- most likely to the numbing of his shoulder thanks to Reiner’s forceful grip. 

A dark abyss loomed over him in form of the decaying prison cell ceiling, as he remembered the words of his three visitors something continued to sit uncomfortably on his tongue.

A name.

Who the hell were you?

And why the hell had he been ordered to stay away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm on a break from my studies so I'm gonna a bash out a few chapters to line up and get ready hehe.
> 
> Who did you feel more sympathetic for in this chapter? Reiner or Eren? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story so far that means so much to me that you like it <3


	5. Forgive me

A gentle breeze streamed through the archaic archway that separated the courtyard from the main buildings. 

Your folders were heavy as you lugged them towards the library- it’s blend of the original design of the university accompanied by random modern accents weren’t arguably the most aesthetic decision.

However, it was nothing to complain about. The library itself was generally empty for a Wednesday morning. 

You made your way to an empty seat by the window- treating yourself to the view of the river that passed through the campus- connecting Shiganshina university to the rest of the city.

The tables surrounding you were entirely empty, you felt free to spread out the books you needed for your dissertation without any guilt of hogging space. 

As you perched your chin upon your knuckle for a brief moment, a soft sigh left your lips. Peace and quiet felt rare for you, especially when you had such a boisterous roommate like Sasha.   
She had taken the day off to hang out with Jean and Connie- something you had politely declined the invitation to.

Whilst Connie was as sweet as honey; his skating horse-like friend left a bad taste in your mouth. His words were usually vulgar and as you passed him in the halls, his glare bore into your skin. And when he wasn’t with Connie or Sasha, he was with Eren. 

Despite his warm greeting when you first met him, he was obviously someone to avoid.

The pen in your hand hesitated lightly over the paper as your brows knitted together in thought- gazing outside the large window for some source of random inspiration.

With the gift of hours to work alone on your project, the large burden that was your Paradis folklore dissertation seemed to gradually lift off of your shoulders. 

Whilst it cannot be concluded that the folklore of Paradis arguably transgressed beyond mere fairytale and was used as propaganda against Marleyan citizens in the great war, the evidence for this claim is substantial as highlighted by the propaganda posters in the great war. Therefore, Paradis folklore painting Marley as a great deceiver ultimately heightened tensions when the material was weaponised and acted as a catalyst for the great war.

As you slowly read over your first draft, a satisfied hum left your lips. It was obvious your professor wouldn’t be pleased with your opinion on the subject material- however what was he to expect?

You had already called him out on the blatant discrimination against Marley highlighted in lessons (although, you couldn’t lie- Marleyan history was similarly taught to an extent) and despite his constant irritation; you weren’t done with correcting the biased census you were being taught.

“Paradis folklore was a key base for the great war?” A deep yet silky smooth voice purred in amusement from behind you “that’s pretty bold of you.”

His hand rested gently on the empty chair next to you, sending a chill of both surprise and resentment down your spine at his mere presence.

The brunette leant over your shoulder slightly to read your work, his half-up half-down hair lightly cascading downwards and framing his face in a way that made him look irritatingly attractive. 

Your eyes widened in slight shock as Eren stood before you, his face entirely emotionless and ignorant to the subtle rage at the mere sight of him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Your voice was bitter, cold and you were quick to put away your essay in order to remove any of his interest from the situation.

Eren’s eyebrow raised slightly in amusement at the action, much to your inner protest he happily pulled out the chair next to your own and plopped down with an amused hum, propping his elbows on the desk idly.

“I’d been looking for you, Sasha said you’d stayed behind.”

“Of course, I’m not spending any time with that horse face. The man’s a jackass.”

Eren scoffed slightly in amusement whilst shaking his head, a deep chuckle left his lips as he leant back on the chair slightly- gripping the desk loosely with his hand to make sure he didn’t lose balance.

“He’s not a bad guy, probably just hates you because you’re a Marleyan.”

A brief pause hung over the two of you as you turned to meet his eyes with a heartless glare.

Dropping your shoulders subtly in disheartenment- you mimicked Eren’s slouch as you threw your pen down lightly onto the table. He frowned slightly, gently rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly dismissive shrug as you hummed in thought once again.

“Is that how you felt when you killed Bertholdt?” 

You scoffed, cutting through the air with a poisonous blade.

“oh, and he doesn’t hate me for my country- he hates me because I hate you.”

Emerald eyes stared inquisitively at you, watching you closely as you gradually collected the books you had been using into a neat pile.

He tilted his head to the side, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“So you still think I’m guilty, huh?”

For a moment, you paused in slight confusion- the tone of Eren’s voice sounded genuinely disheartened although it appeared veiled in an air of cockiness that aggravated you the more he was in your presence. 

However, the idea that the man was willingly in front of you now was curious within itself.

You reached for the pen you had just discarded and gripped it momentarily before packing it up, looking away from Eren for a brief moment to glance out to the river.

In the distance, children seemed to be playing- their bright laughter gently carried on the wind, subtly passing through the not so-sound-proof glass. 

A small smile fell on your face as you watched the sun catch on the river’s flow.

Bertholdt would’ve loved it here.

“Why did you do it?” You asked, turning back to the man who was now resting his head on the desk.

He straightened up in slight surprise, clearing his throat as his eyes searched the room for some sort of decent answer for you.

He met your eyes once again and watched your face, his heart dropped with genuine guilt as he had no answers- no truths and no knowledge of really happened himself due to how quickly things had happened.

In that moment, you resembled a lost child- with nothing but the past and tragedy to cling onto. 

And it was true. 

Apart from Sasha, you were entirely alone on this island- no one to trust, no one to call a friend.

He cleared his throat, awkwardly shifting in his seat before meeting your eyes once again. 

“As I told you before.” The man started, “‘I didn’t do it but- I’m sorry I can’t tell you who did, truly.”

His tone was soft. Far more inviting than the first time you had met him. As you stared at Eren with a distrusting, hateful glare; you couldn’t figure out what he was trying to do.

The more you allowed him to be within your presence, the more you became confused with what Eren was trying to achieve. When you first met him, he’d been nothing but hateful and cold to you- and yet, now he appeared to be open and warm. Perhaps, in another life, you could imagine the two of you being quite good friends.

However, he was a killer. And his words confused you more and more as you leant into them- you didn’t know why he was claiming innocence, but a part of you was willing to find out.

Eren shifted slightly in his seat, his gaze shifting to the river for a moment until they met yours once again.

“I understand your anger” He spoke, nodding slowly as he paused to rethink his actions “And I owe you apology for the first time we met.”

A short nod followed as your response that was accompanied with a slightly amused laugh. You subtly turned your body to face him- breaking the cold and closed off aura you had initially given off, causing Eren himself to pick up on the slightly inviting change and lean slightly into the conversation.

“I’m not always like that I promise” A playful grin tugged at his lips, lighting up his harsh and closed off features, giving him an almost puppy-like aura.

You watched with a small, confused smile. Tilting your head to the side with crossed arms and a raised brow as Eren shook his head in amusement- chuckling slightly at the monster you had already presumed him to be. 

‘Why are you here, Jaeger?” 

He was interesting however, you didn’t want to spend any time giving him a chance to warm you up. Whilst he seemed genuine a part of you wondered if this was some sort of twisted tactic to keep you quiet. To stop you from prying more into the case whilst on Paradis soil. 

Eren paused, biting the inside of his cheek before letting a pensive sigh leave his lips. 

He looked at you, sitting up straight whilst rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I want to tell you the truth, the guy was your friend so you deserve it.”

“I know the truth, you killed him in cold blood.”

“Jesus Christ you’re not a very good listener, are you?” The man chuckled, his voice dry and growing impatient.

The library was quiet except for the two of you, a few students dotted here and there and a librarian shooting a death glare into Eren’s spine due to his lack of care for the volume suitable for the area. 

Making eye contact, you smiled apologetically- mentally promising to kick the guy in front of you as soon as possible.

Eren glanced over his shoulder, his tracker poked out underneath his jeans on his right angle as he straightened his legs- slowly turning to look back at you, emerald eyes glinting for a brief moment as the light from the large window hit him.

He sat forward, fingers tapping quietly on the desk whilst trying to think of something to say. 

Admittedly, he’d never been the best at explaining. 

Eren had the tendency to be blunt, but he had a heart- he knew this wasn’t the situation for it.

A flash of memories, rushed through his brain as he remembered the murder, his imprisonment, meeting you- everything had seemed far too close together to truly make sense. But truthfully, he regretted the way he spoke to you when you first met. 

Eren understood the pain you were feeling, and his snarkiness surely wasn’t anything you were grateful for- but he owed the truth to you, for being a witness at least.

He sat forward, leaning slightly closer to you with a somber look. 

“Are you free later tonight?” He asked rather straightforwardly “I can’t explain everything here.”

“Tonight?” You repeated.

Eren nodded thoughtfully “For dinner, I mean.”

“Why would you think I would say yes?”

“Because I know you want to know what really happened to him.”  
“You’re right but-“

“And I know you have a heart.”

A surge of irritation rushed through you as you looked in the mirror- feeling a pair of watchful eyes on you whilst you changed, trying to find the right thing to wear.

When you had first arrived at your room after your meeting was Eren in the library, Sasha was already home- sprawled out on her bed, surrounded by a few snacks and books she should’ve been studying but obviously hadn’t touched since her return.

She had been in complete shock after you told her everything, suggesting that maybe he was being honest and deserved a break.

You couldn’t help but scoff at her suggestion, and yet when you told her that you’d agreed her jaw almost dropped completely to the floor. Personally, the arrangement meant nothing to you- just a means of discovering the truth, something you deserved and planned to tell your friends back in Marley as soon as you possibly could. 

However, all you could think of right now was Eren’s phrasing. 

A date?

Surely he was joking. He knew your view and was simply going to try and give you his recount, considering it a date was a little much in your personal opinion.

Sasha raised her eyebrow slightly as she watched you, sitting up slowly on the bed. 

“Considering how you don’t seem to care…”

The girl started, hopping up from her bed to stand by your side, adjusting her septum piercing in the mirror.

“You sure are making an effort.”

You turned to face her, rolling your eyes whilst playfully flicking her forehead lightly.

“It’s common decency to make an effort, don’t be a dick.”

Your roommate laughed and shook her head mumbling ‘whatever you say’ underneath her breath as she made her way to the window- opening it with a small content hum. 

The evening air came rushing in the room, tickling the exposed skin that wasn’t hidden by the black dress you wore. 

It was nothing too formal, nor was it too seductive- however, Sasha had sent you an amused look when noticing the length of the dress and the cleavage it revealed.

Another look in the mirror lead you to realise your dress was a little suggestive, you didn’t want to give him the wrong idea but it was the only thing suitable- Sasha had offered one of her dresses but they were too tight and far too formal. 

Deciding to give up and settle with the dress, you made your way to the window, checking the time on your phone for a brief moment before lighting a cigarette whilst taking a seat by the window. 

It was a dreadful habit you’d meant to have dropped, something Sasha scolded you for almost as much as Pieck used to- complaining that it stunk up the room and did nothing more than cause an addiction.

You’d been good for the past few months. However, the stress of a new country and Bertholdt’s death had caused you to revert briefly back to your old ways. You’d already planned to kick the habit soon, a little pick me up was simply needed.

Sasha hummed in an amused tone as she jolted from her bed and shoved her phone in your face with a wide grin.

“Jean think’s Eren’s mad.” 

She spoke as she showed you the multiple messages from Jean detailing how absurd it was that he was willing to meet you after everything you had said. 

Rolling your eyes; you scoffed and gently pushed her phone away from your face, putting out the cigarette before hopping down from the windowsill with a disappointed sigh.

No birds had greeted you today, the bird song you had been searching for had still not come.

You were beginning to think they would never come, it was disheartening but something you simply would need to keep wishing for.

As the time progressed, you were quick to slip on some heels and grab your coat- letting out a muffled goodbye to Sasha who’s eyes were still wide with amused surprise as she watched you leave.

The walk to the restaurant was short, Eren was hardly allowed far due to his ankle tracker after all.

It was a quaint little sushi placed, fairly empty, nothing fancy- but nice enough.

One walking in, Eren was to be spotted immediately. His hair up in a loose man bun, white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and unbuttoned slightly- eyes finding yours almost as soon as your walked in the door and the little bell had signalled your arrival.

A deep exhale left your lips, whilst making your way over to the table in the back of the restaurant. 

“A part of me didn’t think you’d come…” Eren smiled charmingly, as he watched you take a seat- leaning forward slightly to allow some privacy for your conversation.

You shook your head with an amused smile “You know I needed to.”“Do you want me to order you a drink?”

“Please.”

You couldn’t comprehend why he made you nervous, wether it was the slightly smarter, attractive look Eren currently sported or the inches away you were from the truth- something you were so desperate for since the tragedy had first arisen. 

He ordered drinks for the two of you and pushed yours across the table with a small smile, unreadable eyes tracing your body for any reaction.

Eren had to admit, you looked good- really good. 

He allowed his eyes to subtly trace the outline of your figure, the way the dress hugged your curves and flattered every aspect of your body. The change was something he hadn’t expected; every time the man had spotted you on campus, you usually sported mom jeans and a baggy sweater. However, the curves you hid usually were more of a pleasant surprise than he had expected.

Trying to find anything else to focus on before you caught his wandering eye, Eren cleared his throat, staring at the bottle in his hand. 

He let out a deep sigh whilst pausing recalling the events he had experienced in Marley, piecing together a story to explain to you. 

On the other hand, your body was tense. 

The meeting felt far too casual, you didn’t know how to act as you sat across from Eren who seemed to be deep in thought.

Sitting in the booth, out of sight from the quaint sushi bar that was dimly lit and immersed in soft oriental music that created a relaxed atmosphere, entirely contrasting your personal unease and tension.

Meeting Eren’s gaze, you raised your eyebrow and cleared your throat. It was obvious he had been gawking moments before, something you weren’t entirely comfortable with considering the man was a killer in your eyes.

“So.” 

You started, leaning forward slightly, gesturing to yourself.

“I’m here, what did you have to say?”

Eren took a swig from his beer, a sharp inhale audibly left his lips as he too sat forward. The man searched your eyes for something, perhaps trust, as he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded slowly.

“Before I say anything, know I wouldn’t be telling you this if there wasn’t any truth in it.” 

He started 

“I have no reason to lie and besides, my attorney is keeping an eye on me anyway.”

Following his gaze, Eren glanced to a pair a few tables away. A cold, stern looking man leant back in his seat with a cup of tea in hand as he eyed the two of you. His accomplice: a short-haired woman who’s beautiful features held an overprotective glare cast in your direction.

You nodded slowly, your body tensing in discomfort due to the death that glare the woman was sending you.

Glancing back to Eren, he himself shot a sweet look of reassurance in the raven-haired woman’s direction- was she his lover maybe? Her shoulders relaxed, her eyes brightening slightly as Eren shot her a gentle comforting nod.

In that moment, he seemed entirely different from your perception. He seemed sweet, trustworthy. You found it odd to look at him in that light, but in a way it was comforting, perhaps he would tell you the truth after all.

Eren looked up at you, sitting up straight against the backrest of the dimly lit booth, reminding you of the one you had shared with your friends in Marley before leaving for Paradis.

Your last night with Bertholdt.

“I travelled to Marley a week before the incident, looking for my brother.” 

Eren started, acknowledging the confusion portrayed through your knitted brows with a small smile.

“I know, considering tensions it sounds odd- but my father was Marleyan, we found out after his death.”

You nodded slowly, a small stone of guilt beginning to weigh you down- you yourself had dealt with the loss of a parent to the outbreak of disease in the Eldian district a few years back. Reiner’s mother Karina had taken you in for a few years until you were able to be independent. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” You hummed, tone genuinely remorseful despite the mistrust you harboured for him currently.

He waved his hand dismissively, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

“Don’t be, I lost both of them 7 years ago- the past is in the past.”

Oh.

The stone in your stomach weighed you down further at that, he didn’t seem to have anyone except perhaps the woman sitting apprehensively in the booth whose gaze seemed to be fixed on you. 

He cleared his throat and paused momentarily before leaning forward, resting his arms against the table. Slowly, you leant forward, resting your chin in the palm of your hands,

Eren was like an enigma, interesting and yet you were cautious to explore his intentions- especially with what you knew. 

A waitress briefly stopped at your table as he spoke, informing you of the half-brother he believed to have resided in the Eldian province. The week’s trip Eren had journeyed on much to the disapproval of his friends- especially Mikasa, the woman eavesdropping on your conversation. He informed you of his lack of luck, searching the entire province for a man named Zeke who at this point he was beginning to question the existence of as not a single resident was willing to either reveal his identity or tell Eren of the man’s whereabouts. 

The two of you ordered and you nodded slowly, beginning to soak in his situation. 

“So, you couldn’t find your brother, and you were supposed to be going home on the same flight as me?”

Eren nodded slowly, his hand reaching to tighten the bun that neatly prevented any of his brunette locks from slipping out of place.

He rubbed the back of his neck- tensing slightly as his story progressed to the point you had been waiting for the entire evening. You hadn’t come to hear his sap story, you wanted the truth of your friend’s death.

“I was on my way back to the hotel but the streets in that damn town of yours all look the same. “ He hummed, causing you to chuckle and nod in agreement/

The man’s eyes went soft, catching you off guard momentarily so that you hadn’t even realised the waitress was setting down your food before it had been pushed towards you.

Eren smiled a little sadly “I took a shortcut through one of the back alleys, there was…3 men surrounding a body when I got there. Your friend was on the floor, had was in a sorry state long before I had even got there.”

His tone quietened slightly, a gentle look twinkling in his eye as he spoke. 

Your eyes stung. It was hard to listen, you didn’t even know if it was real. However, Eren sounded credible.

Downing your own beer, you nodded slowly- clearing your throat as you dared to meet those emerald pools once again.

“Then what happened?” You asked, your voice hesitant, vulnerable but curious.

“They…” Eren started, holding your gaze as he paused briefly whilst trying to find the right words “Asked where I was from- heard I was from here and pinned the incident on me. Your police didn’t even ask questions.”

You nodded slowly, guilt gradually drowning you as his story seemed concrete- there was no reason for him to lie. It was too detailed, too specific, there was no way this guy had the heart to make such a thorough lie in the first place. 

He looked up from his plate- eyes searching with desperation for something in your own. 

After a moment, he sighed and shook his head- pushing the plate away slightly as if the taste now disgusted him due to anxiety over what you had to say.

He would understand if you hated him, he would understand if you wanted nothing to do with him and took out all your grief upon him after the way he had treated you upon your meeting.

Eren just wanted an answer, any answer- some form of response from you- rather than this piercing silence.

You looked up from your own food and sighed slightly, taking everything in slowly.

The statement had been incredibly overwhelming, Eren’s truth had been a lot for you to handle too.

It felt like too much, far too much for a mere month.

However, you looked up at him and sighed softly- watching the way the green of his eyes sparked softly when reflected in the light of the restaurant.

“Well…”

You hummed, gently rubbing the back of your neck as your eyes met across the table.

“I don’t see why you would have to lie.”

And for the first time. The same soft smile he had shot in that woman’s direction earlier, was reserved for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo it's getting interesting huh? How do you think Reader will react to Eren's sudden change and the information she's just had to take in? Still no bird song but maybe she just needs to hold on a little longer hehe <3
> 
> Please let me know what you think! It means so much to me when I get feedback, comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
